


The Doctor who helped

by Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm



Series: Rose's Life With the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_and_The_Oncoming_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor meet Rose a lot earlier then thought? Meet the people that Rose interacts with as she travels with the Doctor throughout her childhood. All cope right goes to the BBC and Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of a new way of living

A cry broke through the silence in the London estate, early in the morning. Jackie Tyler slowly got out of her bed and walked across the room to her daughter Rose, feeling like she hadn't slept in weeks, which wasn't far from the truth.

"What's wrong, love?" she question her crying baby, knowing that she won't answer her.

Carefully, she lifts Rose out of her cot and walks to the kitchen of they tiny place to warm some milk for her. Once the milk has been in the microwave for 30 seconds, she takes it out and tests it on her wrist to make sure it is not to hot for Rose. As she gives the bottle of milk to Rose she sings her a little song. It's always the same song that softly lulls her into a peaceful sleep. When she is sure that Rose won't wake up she puts her back into the cot at the end of her bed and goes back to sleep her self.

**One Year Later**

In the morning Jackie gets Rose ready for a day with Mickey Smith and his grandmother Jenny like normal and drops her off on the way to work. Because Jenny looks after all the children on the estate she has to have ways of keeping all of them out of trouble, she does this by taking them to different places in the city to keep then distracted or interested. Today she was just taking them on a picnic in the park across the road from the estate. She packs a big basket of food for the children's lunch and heads over so that they can burn up some of their energy. As they arrive at the park, all of the children ran off the play their games, their feet barely touching the ground with their haste.

"I'm going to play with another group because you are being very mean to me" Rose announce after they excluded her from the conversation for the third time in the past hour.

They didn't even look up from their conversation as she starts to walks away, trying not to cry because she knows that all the groups will do the same, because her father was dead and therefore her mum had to work for these people even if they are only just above her mum in rank, but they are meant to be her friends. She walks for a long time, until she can't see them anymore. She sits under a tree for some time and accidentally falls asleep. Once she wakes up and look around she realizes that it is dark and she has now idea how to get home again.

She starts to walk in the direction she thinks she came from but only gets more confused as to were she is and how to get home. After what feels like forever walking, not knowing if she was even going in the right direction, she comes across a girl standing in a field just watching the sky.

"Hello," Rose said the girl, quietly because she is beyond scared.

The girls head snaps done at the sound of Rose voice and she looks surprised, she slowly kneels down so that she is at the same height as Rose and says kindly, "Hello my name is Susan. What is your name?"

"R-r-r-rose" she answered with a bit of a stutter from holding back tears for so long, "C-can you p-p-please help m-me get home?"

Susan gave Rose a little smile, and yelled "Grandfather Ian, Barbara, come here"

At once three more people came. Barbara was the one that ask "And who is this? My name is Barbara and this is Ian" she said as she pointed to the young man "and this is the Doctor" she said as she pointed to the old man, giving Rose a soft smile.

Susan answered, "This is Rose and she is lost"

The Doctor ask grumpily, "And why is she out here in the middle of the night, my dear?"

Susan answered, "She is lost grandfather"

Ian spoke for the first time asking where she lived before a fight could start. She told them her address with pride, if a little watery from the tears she was still holding back from falling down her cheeks. While the men worked out how to get there, the woman tried to distract Rose from her fear. But after only five minutes she had had enough of everything and stared to cry. Barbara tried to help her, but Rose just wanted her Mummy. The Doctor took things into his own hands once, having had quite enough of the crying, and picked up Rose into his arms. He softly sang her a song that he used to to sing to Susan when she was baby. In no time at all Rose was asleep but she wasn't letting go of the Doctor's shirt.

The doctor carried her the six hour walk back to her home and then knocked on the door of the flat.

"What the hell is it now?" came from the other side of the door before it was pulled open so hard it nearly came off its hinges. But when she saw Rose she ask frantically "What hell are you doing with ROSE?"

The Doctor took a step back and shielded Rose with his body from the tone of her voice alone, before answering, "My granddaughter found her on the outskirts of town and I was bring her back to what she said was her home." But didn't hand her over

"Well are you going to give me my daughter or do I have to call the cops and get them to make you give her back to me?" she ask in a tone and pitch of voice that world make the dead do as she said in that moment.

The Doctor gave Rose over carefully in the hopes that she doesn't wake up and told Jackie to have a good night and was about to leave when in a small voice, Jackie said thank you and that she was so concerned about her daughter not returning safely.

The next morning Jackie took the day off to spend sometime with Rose after the scare to the both of them the day before. They planed to spend the day watching crappy TV and eating ice cream, but by lunchtime they decided to go shopping.


	2. Real, and here to help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Rose seeing things or has she been wrong all this time? Why are they here is she is not wrong?

A seven-year-old Rose was running late for her first day of school because she had missed her bus and therefore had to walk. She cut through the old park on the way to school, and managed to get to school with seconds to spare. Once in class she sat beside another kid from the estate named Shireen. They were talking about what they did on the weekend until their teacher walks into the class and they have to stop talking or risk getting into trouble.

"Hello everyone, my name is Clare Oswald. I am your teacher," she said sweetly.

"Hello Miss Oswald," the class said in unison.

"First thing we are going to do is mark the roll so I know all your names," Clare told the class.

Once they have marked the roll, everyone told each other a little bit of personal information to get to know each other a bit better. The first day went quickly. Rose manage to catch her bus with Mickey, who was told to help her get to and from school each day.

Once the bus got to the estate Mickey and Rose went to different flats in the complexes. Once in her flat Rose starts to cook dinner for both her mum and her. As she was finishing cooking her mother got home from her job down at the shops.

"Hello love, how was your first day of school?" Jackie questions her daughter.

"Great, I even made a new friend who lives here at the estate," answers Rose "How was your day?"

"It was the same as always. Is dinner done yet, love?" Jackie responds

"Almost," Rose replies

Once dinner was cooked, Jackie and Rose ate in front of the TV like they always do. Jackie does the washing up while Rose has a bath and gets ready for bed. Jackie reads a book to Rose but stops at 8:30 sharp, her bedtime. Jackie goes an packs Rose's lunch for both of them, for the following day.

For the next week Rose got to class early so that she can talk with Shireen. Shireen and Rose planned to meet you on the weekend. Rose made sure that she always had all her homework done before she started cooking dinner for her mother and her.

Jackie took Rose and Shireen to the movies on Saturday, at the lunchtime. By the time that they left, it was getting dark, so they have to take the bus instead of walking. As they ride the bus, Rose and Shireen wouldn't stop talking about the movie they had just watched. Once they got back to the estate, Shireen's mother ordered take-out for the girls and Jackie.

It was very late by the time Jackie and Rose got back to the flat. Rose went start to bed, but Jackie stayed up to watch TV.

The next morning Jackie had to wake Rose up at 6:30, so that she can go to work at the shop again. Rose dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt with a pink jacket over top and sneakers. While Jackie wears a pink tracksuit with sneakers. They walk to the shopping center, which takes only a few minutes. Once at the shopping center they go to where Jackie works to get started for the day.

After a few hours Rose gets bored so she tells her mother that she was going to have a look at what the shop is selling and promises not to touch anything. She was in the clothing section, when she sees them. At first she thinks that she is seeing things because they were just a figment of her imagination. So she was just watching them for a while until she worked up the nerve to talk to them.

She walks over to them slowly and enquires "Hello, are you real? Or just a figment of my imagination?"

They all jump because they didn't see her coming up from behind them. "Hello little one, yes we are real. Why wouldn't we be?" responses the youngest girl before asking "do we know you?"

"Yes, when I was younger, I got lost and you four found me but I always thought you were a way for my mind to cope with being lost after dark with no friend," Rose declares.

"Is that so, little one," says the girl again "Why are you here then?"

"Mums working at the shop. The one near the entry. Why are you here then?" Rose requests.

"I wanted to see a big shop because I were I came from there is none. Grandfather was just bringing me," the girl responses. "Have you seen anything unusual?"

"Only my imagery friends who saved me as a baby turning out to be real. Sorry," Rose replies.

"Ok, why don't you go back to your mother?" the girl questioned.

"Because it is boring watching her work. Can't I help you find the unusual thing you are looking for? Susan, please?" Rose question in return.

"I think you should go back to your mother where you will be safe," Susan answers.

"But I want to help you. It sounds like fun. Please?" Rose replies.

"She can't come with use, she is a kid and therefore has to stay with her mother," the oldest man answers.

"Grandfather…" Susan starts but rose cuts her off. "Yes sir, I will go back to my mother. Good bye, Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara."

She walks all the way back to her mother hoping they will change their mind and say she can come and help them. But they never did. She sat in the back corner for a while until she decide to go for another wolk to get her mind off of the Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara. Once she got into an empty room, at first it was silent but then there was a sound like leather moving. She looked around but there was no one there, then she sees a clothed dummy moving. But that was impossible! Then more starts moving until all of the dummies are moving towards her, she backs away until her back it's the wall. The front dummy razes it hand to hit her and she closes her eyes so she won't see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have another chapter up in under a week.


	3. What's going on?

A cold hand closes around her left hand and when she looks to her left, the Doctor is there, looking surprised to see her again. He yells, "Run" and drags her towards the elevator. Susan is already there holding the door open. Once in the elevator Susan hit the button to go up to the next level that has an exit, because the dummies are coming alive everywhere, but a dummy put his arm through the door. The Doctor and Susan pulls the arm off of the dummy.

The Doctor throws the arm at Rose, which she catches while asking in a small voice, "What is goin' on? Was that students?"

"Remember earlier when I asked if you had seen anything unusual. Well that is what I was asking about. I thought you went back to your mother," Susan answers.

"Why aren't you with your mother? And why do you think it's students?" the Doctor ask rudely.

"What do you mean they are not students, it has to be students to get so many people dressing up and playing around, right? And I was but I got bored after a few hours and thought you would be done with whatever you were doing," Rose replies to the Doctor.

"Good thinking but no, they are living plastic," the Doctor replies as they step out of the life. "Mind your eyes," he said before shorting the wires on the lift. Once that was done they began to run, but they have to slow down so Rose can keep up to them. Once they reach the first exit, the Doctor opens the door and gently pushes Rose out onto the street and closes the door.

A few seconds later it opens again and Susan pops her head out, "You might want to run for your life about now because we're blowing up the building."

"But you can't blow up the building. It's illegal and mum needs the money from her job. So do everyone who works here. Please find another way," Rose pleads.

"I know but it is the building or the world," was Susan response as she shut the door again.

Rose ran across the road, stop to turn around in time to see the build go up in flames. Her mother came over to her going on about how she was thankful she got out before the building court fire. They had to talk to the police about what they know. Rose kept her mouth closed about the Doctor and Susan because she didn't want them to get into trouble for saving the world.

Jackie took Rose home and got Rose to have a bath and get ready for bed while she makes dinner. Once they had dinner Rose went to bed, while Jackie watch the news to see if she can get compensation.

 

The next day Rose got ready for school like normal, but while she made breakfast, she heard the cat flap in the door move. She went to have a look in case it was another stray only to see the Doctor looking back at her. She jumped up and open the door to see a surprised Doctor and Susan.

"Are you plastic?" the Doctor ask before knocking on her head like a door only to say, "Nope, bone head. Right bye"

Rose grabs the Doctor's arm and pulls him into the flat, Susan follows them in too, while watching the Doctor and Rose interact together. Rose offers them tea and they both except, while she is making the tea, they have a look around the flat and found out her full name is Rose Marion Tyler.

"Do you have a cat?" the Doctor asks when they hear a scratching sound.

"We used to but it ran away" came the response from the kitchen.

Just then the plastic hand jumped onto the Doctors face. Susan ran over and tries to pull it off but isn't strong enough, but when Rose came into the room she sees what is going on and puts the tea down. She helps Susan pull off the hand of the Doctors face but it goes straight for her face. The Doctor with Susan manages to get it off of her face, and disabled.

They run out of the flat and down the stars with Rose on their tail.

"You can just swan off" she yells

"Yes we can. This is use swannin' off" the Doctor responds with a small little dorky rave, that Susan copied.

"That's not fair. I want to help. Who else knows about it?" Rose asked.

"You can't. You're too young. And yep just us," the Doctor answers.

"There's me, please tell me so I can help," Rose pleads.

"Ok. Do you know, like we were saying before, about the earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go. Now forget us" Susan said. "Now go home, finish getting ready for school. Live your life, you don't want our life."

"But I want to help you. It sounds like fun, and an adventure," Rose responds.

"Go home," the Doctor says as he pushes her back towards her mother's flat. They watch her until she is in the flat again before leaving.

 

Jackie insisted to walk Rose to school to make sure she is alright. Once at school Rose went to class and got onto the computer to search for living plastic or the Doctor. She got no results for living plastic and millions for the Doctor but nothing useful on the doctor she wants to know about.

Mickey walks into Rose class to see if she is alright after the building going up in flames yesterday.

"What's you lookin' up that crap for Rosie? He is just your imaginary friend from when we were young," Mickey asked.

Rose closed down the internet while replaying "Don't call me Rosie. And I have seen him at the shop before it blow up. He is not imaginary, I asked him and he said so."

"Oh you ask him if he is imaginary? That's good. Like he will say 'yes I'm imaginary'," Mickey says sarcastically.

"Be quite Mickey. I will not have you making me feel like an idiot," she stated as she log off the computer to get to her desk for the start of class.

"Whatever. You coming to the get pizza still after school with me?" Mickey response without caring what she said to him about the Doctor because he doesn't believe he exists.

"Yeah sure. See you then," came the reply.

 

After school Rose and Mickey was going to walk to the pizza joint, when Rose remembers that she promise to drop of homework for one of the girls in her class before going to get pizza. so they walk to the girl's house and Mickey waits outside while Rose talks to her. A bin moves and Mickey thinks it is someone pulling a prank on him so he goes to investigate and gets eaten by the bin.

"Okay. Done. Ready to get pizza?" Rose ask as she returns to Mickey's side.

"P-p-p-pizza" Mickey says intoned.

"Or maybe Chinese?" Rose says without realizing something is up with Mickey.

"Pizza" Mickey repeats intoned again, as they start to walk toward the pizza shop again.


	4. Pizza, The Doctor, Susan

Rose and Mickey walk into the usual pizza shop on the estate that they always go to. As they walk inside Rose sees the same hard, unmovable, plastic, blue chairs and the red and white checkered table tops. the crowd was the normal late lunches that is there every day.

Rose spends the time it takes to be seated and to order the meat-lovers pizza thinking about what has happened in the last few days.

"Tell me about the Doctor and Susan," Mickey said suddenly, finally getting to the reason that he wanted to meet up.

"I have known idea who you are talking about," Rose answers, pretending to be oblivious as she fiddled with the table top. Someone had cut a line into the finishing that she ran her fingernail up and down.

"TELL ME ABOUT THE DOCTOR AND SUSAN"

"I don't know what you are on about."

The waiter came to them with their pizza, so they stopped talking while she was there, but once the waiter was gone Mickey asked Rose again, more forceful then before. He grabs Rose's arm just above her hand.

"Do you want a coke?" asks a new voice in the conversation.

"No," Mickey answers without looking up. So the person goes around to Rose and asks her. She too said no without look at the person.

"Doesn't anyone want this coke?" the voice asks with announce in his voice.

Just then Mickey looks up to tell him to shove off only to say "Gotcha ya."

The Doctor then opens the coke and throws it at Mickey's head. Mickey lets go off Rose's hand to catch it, and Susan pulls Rose to a safe distance. Rose pulls the fire alarm to get everyone out of the shop before Mickey kills them. Mickey puts the coke down, only for the Doctor to pull off his head.

"Don't think that will stop me" Mickey's head said.

Ian and Barbara arrive as everyone is leaving the shop. The Doctor hands the head to Ian and then grabs Rose and Susan's hands pulls them towards the back exist. Once outside the Doctor, Ian, Barbara, Susan and Rose pushed a bin in front of the door. Rose runs to a gate at the end of the road and tries to take the Doctor into opening the gate, but the Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan just walks into a blue police box in the middle of the road.

"Why are you going there? We have to get away from here." Rose yells at the Doctor.

"My dear this is the safest place around. Well come on," The Doctor answers, ushering her over with a wave of his hand.

"But it's just a wooden box," she said in confusion.

"I know but just come on in."

Rose walks into the box but runs straight back out and walks around it three times before reentering. The Doctor, Ian, Barbara and Susan all watched her. "It's smaller on the outside?" she asks.

"Most people say bigger on the inside" Susan said.

The Doctor looked like he was going to kidnap her like he did to Ian and Barbara.

"So cool. How is this possible? Is it alien?" Rose ask curiously.

"Yes it is alien," the Doctor answers.

"So you are alien?"

"Yes, that alright?"

"Yep. What happened to Mickey?"

"I don't know."

"I'll have to tell his grandmother he is dead."

"I am trying to save every life on Earth, I don't have to for one little life."

"You don't care if he is dead, or that his head is melting."

"What? Oh no, no, no, no. I had it. Come on." Then he starts to push buttons on the control in the middle of the room. "I was almost there, but I lost it."

 

They all left the TARDIS, to have a look over the at London eye.

"Did it fly?" Rose ask.

"No, you won't understand," the Doctor answers.

"What is a Police Public call box?"

"It is a discus. And it is a TARDIS and that stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space"

"Where is the living plastic coming from?"

"I don't know. But we are close."

"What does it look like?"

"Something big and round. Close to be where we are, must be completely invisible."

Rose nodded over the Doctor's shoulder. He turns around but doesn't see anything so he turns back to Rose. "What?" she just nods again. But he still doesn't see it. "What?" he ask again, but she just nods again. This time he sees it, the London eye, "Fantastic."

They all run down to ground leave and have to have a look where they code get under the London eye. Rose points out a man hole that goes down. Ian lifts the lid on the man hole so that they can get down. The Doctor climes down first followed by Susan, Barbara, Rose and Ian. Once down to the bottom they walk into another room that had a big vat of plastic.

 

Rose sees Mickey and runs over to him. "Just once I'd like people to stay with me," the Doctor complains.

He address the vat of plastic trying to get them to leave Earth in peace but they bring the TARDIS out and informs the Doctor that he is not safe. Two plastic dummies grab his arms while they take to him.

The plastic advance there their attack on the world. The ramp out of the room falls down moments before the Doctor tells Rose, Susan, Ian, Mickey and Barbara.

Rose grabs an axe that is leaning on the wall, she runs over to a chain on the wall. "I have not finished my schooling, have no dad, but I do have an under sevens gymnastic. I came second." Then she swings over to the Doctor and knocks the dummies into the vat of living plastic. By nocking in the dummies some aunty plastic fall in with them. The Doctor catches her on the swing back. He runs back to Susan, Ian, Mickey and Barbara without putting Rose down because he didn't want Rose to get hurt. Once at them Susan opens the Door and they all run into the TARDIS. The Doctor puts Rose down and goes to the control to get them out of there.

 

The Doctor takes them to the ally next to where they live. Mickey runs out and hides behind a rubbish bin. Rose just walks out of the TARDIS like she had done it her whole life.

"So what happened now?" Rose questions.

"Oh you know, we will go see the world. Living plastic easy," the Doctor answers.

"You would be dead without me."

"Yes I would. Thank you. You can come with us."

"No don't, he is an Alien. A thing," Mickey said.

"He is not invited" the Doctor said.

"I can't. I have to go to school and look after my mum. Sorry."

"Ok. See you around."

With that the Doctor walks backing to the TARDIS with Ian, Barbara and Susan. They take off, from her life again.

Rose helps Mickey up and starts to walk back to the estate. But the TARDIS returns suddenly. "Did I mention it travels in time?" the Doctor asked.

Rose smiles so big it could have broken her face in half. Rose kissed Mickey on the cheek before running into the TARDIS. Susan closes the door behind her so that they can leave.

"This is still so cool," Rose said.

"Yeah it is," Susan answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review the story so I know how to make it better or if you like it at all...


	5. TARDIS

Susan offers to show Rose around the TARDIS while the Doctor decides where to take them for their adventure.

"How is it smaller on the outside? I get it is alien, but it is still impossible," Rose enquires.

"It is a different dimension to the outside. That is the simplest way to explain it to you. Grandfather and I went to school for two hundred years so we can understand things like how it is bigger on the inside then the outside," Susan told Rose in a kind caring tone of voice.

"Ok. It is just so cool. I was just curies about how it is possible but if I cannot understand, that is alright. Thanks anyway, but the whole different demission is so cool anyway."

"You are not like normal humans that you can take this without screaming or calling the cops. I was told that humans wouldn't be able to stand this."

They continued to walk until they came to the first door, which Susan explains is the library, the next one was the Doctor's bedroom and after that was the Doctor's workshop, so Rose promise she wouldn't go into those two. Next was the kitchen, wardrobe, swimming pool, garden, med-bay, bedroom hallway and so much more further in the hallway but she would not go on because there was just so much and it was so much more fun to find by yourself.

 

They went to the kitchen to get some food after walking from one room to another for six hours.

"I can cook everyone some dinner," Rose offers.

"You knows how to cook? But you are so young" Barbara said.

"Yeah, why would you ask that? Didn't you cook for your family?"

"Because you are not even a teenager. And yes but I was eighteen before I started."

"So do you want me to cook or not?"

"If you like, but why would you want to cook?"

"Because it is something normal for me. I have been cooking for lots of people since I was four years old."

"But that is a bit young. I mean at that age your mother should have been making your dinner, and looking after you. Yes you can cook for us, just don't get insulted of the Doctor doesn't like it, or if he hardly tries it at all."

With that Rose goes to the refrigerator to see what they have to cook with. She finds what is need to cook some spaghetti.

As she cooks Susan, Barbara and she talk about their lives. Rose finds out that the Doctor kidnaped Barbara and Ian in the 1960's. The more she heard, the more she liked them. Once she finished cooking, she plated up five plates. Ian, Barbara, and Susan took their plates to the table while Rose took one of the remaining plates to the control room for the Doctor.

"Doctor? she asked timidly.

"What?" came the responds from under the control.

"Do you want dinner?"

The Doctor got out from under the control and had a look at what was on the plate only to be surprised to see spaghetti on the plate.

"Is that spaghetti?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No. I haven't had spaghetti since I was a little boy still at the academy. I use to love it but could never work out how to cook it."

"So you want to try it?"

The Doctor picks up the plate of spaghetti, having a small bit off of the fork. The look on his face is priceless. "This is the best spaghetti I have ever had. Where did you learn to cook this?"

"It is a family recipe. Mum showed him how to cook it when I was two years old."

They walked back to the kitchen so he could eat the spaghetti easily. When they walked into the kitchen Barbara, Ian and Susan stopped talking when the Doctor walked into the room.

Susan was the first one to be able to talk. "Grandfather is everything alright?"

"Yes Susan," he answers in an annoyed tone.

With that he sat down at the end of that table while Rose grabbed her plate and sat in the last seat which is right beside him. While they were eating dinner no one spoke, because they didn't know what to say with the doctor there.

 

After dinner Barbara and Ian clean up, while Susan helped Rose find a room for the night. The room they found was twice as big as the control room with pink walls, constellation of stars from Gallifrey on the ceiling, a king size bed with red and gold sheets and blanket in the middle of the left side of the room. On the right side of the room there was a set of black recliner chairs with a blue sofa separating them. With a table in the front of them, and a TV on the wall. On the left side of the room there was a wood table and chair to do her work for school or just to write on, as well as two white doors, one lead into a closet that has a door into the wardrobe and the other lead to an ensuite. The ensuite was half as big as the bedroom, it was an aqua green. The toilet was snow white with blue trimmings, the bath was big enough for two people to easily bath in at once, finished with blue and black trimmings.

Susan said good night to Rose and left her for the night to get some sleep.

 

"How's Rose doing with the transition?" the Doctor asked as a greeting to Susan.

"Good, she is trying to work out how it is bigger on the inside. But not because she is scared but because she finds it interesting. She is in bed now, the room the TARDIS made her is bigger than she has ever made before that I am aware of. Even bigger than mine," Susan answers.

"Really? Now that is unusual. I was going to not invite her and even after she said no, the TARDIS insisted that we needed her. It is unusual, but we will find out it in time."

"So where are we taking her tomorrow for her first trip?"

"I was thinking to let the TARDIS pick."

"You don't know where to take her, do you?"

"No idea, but it can't go wrong, right?"

"Yes grandfather. I going to my room for the night. So Good night."

"Good night."

 

The next morning Rose walks into the kitchen to find Ian had cooked breakfast for everyone but he didn't think the Doctor would it still.

"Hello. Do you know where we are going today?" Rose requests.

"Good morning. I don't know and even if I did the Doctor never lands where he wants to," Ian answers without turning around.

"I land where I need to be," came the Doctor's voice from behind Rose. Rose and Ian jumped at the sound of his voice because they didn't hear him coming up to the room.

"Morning, where are we going?" Rose questioned the Doctor practically jumping on the spot.

"I don't know, I am going to let the TARDIS pick where we are going."

"You speak about the TARDIS like it is a living being."

"That's because she is."

"Cool."

"Ok you two, breakfast is ready, now eat up," Ian said breaking into the conversation before they started talking about the TARDIS even more because he had a feeling they would never shut up.

"Yes, thank you" Rose said.

Ian hands Rose a plate of bacon and eggs. Ian offered the Doctor one too but he just shook his head. Rose sat down at the table and the Doctor sat across from her.

"How is the TARDIS alive?" Rose enquires.

"TARDISs are grown, not built. They are sentient, which is why you can hear everything in English even when people aren't speaking English" the Doctor tells her. "She can also see the whole of time and space at the same time. Which is why she is picking where we are going." As he was telling her this Barbara and Susan walk into the room and have to stop for a second for the nature of the conversation going on between the Doctor and Rose. Ian hands them some food too, before sitting down at the table to listen to the conversation.

"That is so cool. Do all of your people have a TARDIS?"

"Nope only a select few."

"What species are you anyway Doctor?"

"I'm a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey."

"What is it like on G-Galll-Galllafery, your planet like?"

The Doctor had to smile at her attempt to say his planets name. "It is an old and boring place. Why do you think Susan and I left in the first place?"

"But you miss it. Will you ever go back? I mean it is your home."

"Maybe one day I will miss it but not today. Anyway I didn't get along with them, so there is no big reason to return home anytime soon."

"Ok, I couldn't imagine not wanting to return home in the foreseeable future."

"Could be worse, there could be nowhere to return to, but there is just nothing to return for."

"What about your family?"

"Susan is the only one in my family who likes me."

"Why would people not like you? You are one of the nicest people I know."

"Only one? What back up, you think I am nice?"

"Yes next to Susan and why wouldn't I think you are nice?"

"Because no one thinks I am nice besides Susan. What about Ian and Barbara?"

"What about them?"

"Do you think they are nice?"

"Yes but you are nicer than them."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because they are human."

"What is your problem with humans? I have a reason. I was taught never to trust other species. but you have only ever known about humans, so why do you not trust them?"

"Because they always end up disappointing me in the end. So as long as humans are invalid, they are not to be trusted. However, they can still be nice before they stop caring about you." After saying this Rose got up and left the room to get ready for the day.

"What the hell just happened?" Barbara asks looking where Rose just left.

"I don't know, but I intend to work out what it is," the Doctor said.

"Grandfather?" Susan questioned.

"I am curious as to what happened to her that made her stop trusting humans as a whole."

 

Everyone then got up, Ian and Barbara did the dishes while the Doctor and Susan went to the control room to get ready for the day. Once Ian and Barbara finished doing the dishes they came into the control room only to find that Rose was not there yet.

"Where's Rose?" Ian asks, "She should be here by now."

"I don't know" Susan said.

"Shouldn't someone go look for her?"

"I'll check her room."

With that Susan walks out towards the bedroom hallway. Once at Rose's bedroom door, she knocked on the door only to not get any answer. She gently opens the door enough she see can see inside, but the room is empty.

Susan walks back to the control room "She is not in her room."

"Where else can she be?" Barbara asked.

"Anywhere on the TARDIS. We will have to search for her."

"Do you really think we have to?" the Doctor asked. "She could be anywhere."

"Yes, grandfather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on the story So that I can make it better.  
> I will have another chapter up my the end of the week.


End file.
